New Residents at Smash Mansion
by Fang Scythe
Summary: This is a collection of stories about characters that I would want to see in Super Smash Brothers 4, and I have some situations for each character. This is my first fanfiction, ratings, reviews, and constructive criticism (emphasis on constructive) are all appreciated!
1. The Kusagari

It was just another day at Smash Mansion. Some fighters sparring, younger fighters running around doing whatever they found entertaining.

All of these activities were interrupted by a loud rumbling as the ground shook beneath their feet. A hole suddenly opened in the ground and were apparently bandits began to pour out.

None of the fighters took a second thought as they rushed forward to meet the new attackers.

While the residents of the mansion appeared to have an advantage early in the battle, they were slowly overwhelmed by the seemingly endless horde of enemies.

Tired and short of breath, the Smashers were soon surrounded by their strange opponents. One of them raised their weapon – a staff with what appeared to be an ax blade on either end – and was about to deal the finishing blow to one of the fighters when a loud bang sounded. The man who had raised his weapon fell dead to the ground with a bullet wound in his head.

"Bulls-eye," came a voice from one of the balconies of the mansion. Everyone looked up to see an odd sight. A man stood on the handrail of a balcony with a revolver held out in one hand and a long, curved sword in the other. He was dressed in a closed trench coat and his face was hidden by a wide-brimmed hat.

Leaping off the balcony and landing on the ground, he raised his sword and pointed his handgun to the sky. "Who's next?" was all that he said.

As the bandits began rushing him, he began to fight with a style equal in deadliness and style.

After killing the first couple of enemies with energy waves that he sent out of his blade, he began to fight in earnest. Slashing with flowing elegance and lethal precision, enemies dropped dead nearly by the second. At one point an enemy attempted to attack from behind, instead finding himself to come into contact with a counter maneuver where the newcomer forced his sword out to block the assault. Charging his energy, he then punched the ground with such force that enemies near him were knocked back by the small earthquake.

Eventually a smash ball materialized, and was destroyed with several quick slashes from the man.

Unleashing his final smash, the man dashed at the remaining six foes and sent each of them into the air with upward slashes. While they were aerial, the man took out his revolver and, fanning the trigger as he went, shot all of them before they hit the ground.

As the last attacker hit the ground, the man sheathed his sword and tucked away his pistol. The Smashers watched this; all of them wearing the same felling on their face: shock.

Master Hand watched all of this from the top floor of the mansion. He had an idea for the next tournament's roster.


	2. Owen

Master Hand was experiencing conflicting emotions. He had succeeded in getting the man in the trench coat, who later introduced himself only as "the Kusagari" (some residents had taken to calling him "K"). But on the other hand – no pun intended – three days had passed and there was still a massive fissure outside the mansion.

No one knew what to do with it, and the reason it appeared remained a mystery. It showed no size of expanding, thankfully, but it remained a nuisance nonetheless.

Looking out the window in the top floor, Master Hand gazed down at the fissure once again.

This time, however, someone was walking out.

Owen leaned heavily on his shovel; he was exhausted.

He was so tired that he didn't even notice where he was. More accurately, he didn't notice where he _wasn't_. It had been another long day of dungeon digging, made even more difficult because Kate was feeling under the weather and couldn't help defeat the monsters that had moved in. All he wanted to do was go home, get something in his stomach, and get some rest.

"Uh, buddy, I don't think we're in South Arc anymore," said a voice from around Owen's feet, and though there was no one around, he paid it no mind.

"Huh?" he said after a while. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up at the mansion in front of him. "Any ideas where we might be?" He asked, looking at the blade of his shovel.

"I'm as lost as you are," came the reply of his magic talking shovel. Owen had found him a few years ago, and after spending some time digging dungeons for monsters to call home, he was used to the wise cracking inanimate object.

"Stand down, child."

Looking up, the sixteen year old found himself looking at Link, as well as his raised sword.

"Hey, I didn't come for trouble," Owen replied, raising his hands above his head in a gesture of surrender.

"Well tough luck, kid, you found some."

Walking up behind Link was Solid Snake, and Owen was honestly intimidated by the sight. "I was busy digging when I came across this hole. I decided to see where it led to."

"So it was you who caused this sinkhole?" Link asked.

"As I said, it was there when I got here."

"Just who are you, kid?" Snake inquired.

"I'm Owen, I'm a dungeon digger. I honestly -"

"Can you fill dungeons back up?" Link interrupted; lowering his sword, much to Owen's relief.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess."

Snake, catching onto what Link had in mind, pushed on. "Can you fill up this hole?"

"I should be able to," Owen said, looking at the gaping cavern and scratching his head. "Might take a few days."

"Days?" Link said in disbelief.

"Listen, fairy boy, you can't just BE a dungeon digger. You need the right equipment," came the reply of Owen's shovel.

"Holy crap, the thing talks!" yelled Snake.

Link, however, was much more used to this kind of thing, and only nodded slowly.

"Back to business," Owen said. "Do you want ti filled from the bottom up, or just a couple of layers of ground? Should I prioritize covering the surface or getting some deeper foundation?"

"You might want to talk with the hand honcho about that," replied Snake.

"Don't you mean head honcho?" Owen said, confused.

"Come and get an introduction," was all Link responded with.


	3. Crono and Friends

Owen was put to work the next day. He had eaten dinner at the mansion, where he had made friends with the Pokemon Trainer, Ness, and Fox. He had also made an enemy in the form of Ganondorf because of his shovel's constant wise cracking.

Owen was progressing rather quickly now that he had specific details on how to fill the pit. He had put three hours in, and already there was a land-bridge thanks to Owen.

"Not bad, I must say."

Owen turned around to see who the new speaker was.

"Although personally, I would have put more effort into the width. It looks a little narrow."

Owen was looking at a purple-haired girl with glasses and a helet-like thing on her head. She was accompanied by a blonde woman in a fur – is that a bikini? Also there was a man with a katana similar to that of the Kusagari's on his belt and impossibly spiky red hair.

"And just who are you?" Owen asked the group.

"I'm Lucca, and that's Ayla and Chrono," the purple-haired girl said.

"And you've been standing there for how long, exactly?"

"We just warped in here a few seconds ago."

"You make it seem like you warp to random places every day."

"Well, we kind of do. It comes with the whole time-traveling gig. Although I don't think we belong here."

"Join the club. I ended up climbing out of that uber-hole."

"Who you be?" the blonde interrupted.

"I'm Owen, dungeon digger extrordinaire. Although if you ask my shovel, he'll say I'm his sidekick."

"Well you _are_," the shovel interjected.

"Shut it."

"Helloooooo-ooooooo!" chimes in a new voice. It turned out to be Princess Peach, carrying a plate of sandwhiches and some empty glasses in one hand, a pitcher of lemonade in the other. "I thought you might want a lunch break, so... Wait, who are these people?"

"They claim to be time jumpers. I have no clue how they wound up here."

"Don't worry, we'll leave," Lucca spoke up. As she siad this, she pulled out a device similar to a remote control and pressed a button on it. A large portal appeared for about three seconds before vanishing as some sparks flew from the remote.

"Or not," Lucca muttered. "Dumb thing malfunctioned. I don't think we're going to be able to leave for a while."

"We, while you're here, you might as well make yourself at home," Peach suggested. "Feel free to stay aat Smash Mansion as long as you like! You could probably even fight in a tournament or two!

"Tournament?" Lucca said incredulously.

"Here, I'll fill you in," Peach began.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for abandoning this story for so long, but I wanted to work on other projects (I write other stories too, you know. Wink-wink.) Sorry if I make Peach seem like a bit of an airhead in this or any other chapter. It's so hard not to.**


End file.
